


What He Doesn't Know

by Pumpkin910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Consensual, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, References to Drugs, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin910/pseuds/Pumpkin910
Summary: My head is spinning. I’m drunk, not on the whiskey still burning its way down my throat. No. I’m drunk on the smell of her. It feels wrong, almost, with Harry’s hands still holding her gently from behind, keeping her protected from the crowd of muggles around them.In which Harry and Ginny have more fun than they probably should





	What He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading :) This is my first in a very long time, and is loosely based on a RL experience. Please let me know what you think! My writers inspiration doesn't hit often but when it does, this is what happens. Also no beta so let me know if I messed anything up. DO NOT READ THIS if you are under 18, or offended by drugs, drinking, cheating, or sex.

Somehow this odd trio had formed. What was supposed to be a fun night out, away from the flashing lights of the camera, had turned into something more sensual. They turned up at the muggle club about 10pm, and were immediately drawn in by the fog rolling across the crowd, the lights flashing and strobing. The music was up so loud Ginny could feel it in her lungs, in her lips every time she blew out a little puff of smoke, coming from the cigarette firmly held between her first two fingers. She could feel her heart thumping along, her head buzzing from the quick mix of whiskey and nicotine. A sea of people were around them. Men in sparkling hats and thick leather harnesses wrapped around their pecs danced too closely to just be friends. Women in tight tops, some wearing nothing but stickers covering their nipples. Ginny had never experienced anything like this. It felt like heaven. She could feel her pussy starting to throb a little, the seam of her too-short shorts rubbing up against her, reminding her of her promise to Harry.

 

“ _No panties tonight, love. Easy access and all that”_ he had whispered in her ear as she was getting ready. A shiver ran up her spine at the memory, of his fingers softly brushing against the underneath of her buttocks, sliding towards the pool of wetness at her core, then retreating. She had her fingers crossed that they would at least be sober enough by the time they got home to have a little fun.

 

Hermione was a last minute addition to the duo. She had owled them frantically that morning, Blaise, who was supposed to be her drinking buddy for the night, had decided to cancel on her, and could she please come with them so she didn’t have to go out alone or stay home? Of course the answer had been yes. Hermione was a good friend, a little naive and innocent from what Ginny knew, but fun to be around and always a good time at parties. So at precisely 10pm, Hermione had walked out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place and accepted a quick dusting off and touch up of her makeup before they apparated to an alley nearby the club.

 

As soon as they got there, Hermione came _alive._ Throwing her long hair behind her shoulders and gasping as she took in the crowd, the lights, the impossibly loud bass thrumming through the heated bodies of the crowd. Ginny steered them in the direction of the bar and then into the heart of the masses. Hermione immediately found a dance partner and Ginny could see her attempting to talk to him over the sound. Ginny smirked a bit. _I hope she’s not trying to discuss house elf rights right now._ Harry sunk his fingers gently into Ginny’s waist and pulled her close to him, pressing his pelvis against her backside. They established a rhythm and gyrated to the music, turning around every so often to press their lips to each other. Ginny heard Hermione shrieking in the background, elated by the beat of the music and the energy of the people surrounding her. Ginny kept a close eye on her, knowing she’d have to face Ron’s wrath if she returned his girlfriend in any less than one whole piece. It wouldn’t do well to lose her in a crowd of muggles, where they couldn’t get away with using much magic without being noticed.

 

Two very strong drinks and a decent amount of some muggle drug called “pot” later, Ginny felt like she was floating. It was almost as good as the feeling she got when she kicked off the ground, broom in hand, flying high above the quidditch pitch she trained at during the season. Ginny had been playing professional quidditch for 3 years and yet, she’d never failed to be enchanted by the feeling of flight, the feeling of being so free she could do anything. This felt so similar, except her feet were still on the ground. It was just her head that was floating, above the crowd, above the music. She closed her eyes and leaned against Harry a little closer, feeling his cock press gently into her. In front of them, Hermione had wrangled a new dance partner who had bestowed upon her a gift of some strange flashing sunglasses. Hermione put them on and spun around with a squeal, eyes burning in excitement as she looked at Ginny for approval. Ginny tossed her thumbs up and flashed a gleaming white smile. Hermione turned back around to dance and was pushed back a few feet by all the people, coming to a stop just inches from Ginny. It was getting later and more crowded. The people around them were getting rowdier as they took in a horrifying amount of alcohol and drugs. Hermione was so close that Ginny could smell the scent of shampoo wafting off of her and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. _Gods I forgot how nice this was_ , she thought to herself, bringing her hand up to graze Hermione’s hip. Almost as soon as she made contact, she realized what she was doing and went to pull her hand away. This was her brother’s girlfriend for merlin’s sake!

 

....

 

Harry and Ginny had an… understanding, of sorts. Once the war was over, and they could finally be together, they were, and everything was wonderful. Then, one drunken night, Harry had come home from a particularly late meeting at work to find Ginny, naked on their bed, jet black hair and deep skin moving between her legs. Padma. Ginny thought Harry would be mad. She made eye contact with him at the same time as Padma had dipped her ridiculously talented tongue into her core and she gasped, afraid and yet so turned on. And instead of leaving, walking out, and never talking to her again, Harry dropped his briefcase on the ground with a loud thud. She watched his eyes slowly trail up and down the sight in front of him, glazed over in lust. The night had ended with Harry pounding mercilessly into Ginny’s pussy as she licked every drop of cum out of the girl sitting above her face. The next morning, expecting the other shoe to drop, Ginny sat down with Harry and they talked. From there, Ginny’s life had only gotten better. They were free to explore their boundaries, free to talk about anything that came to mind. Sometimes there were others in their bed, and sometimes it was just the two of them. But it worked. It worked so well. But slowly, inevitably it seemed, the number of other partners dwindled. People got jobs, people got married, people moved away. It had been 2 years since their last encounter with someone else. Ginny got to have fun occasionally with her friends, but she longed for more, for the days when she could watch as Harry worked his magic on someone right in front of her.

 

....

 

Ginny gasped quietly as she felt Hermione’s hand pull hers onto her waist and then forward, towards her thighs. Unable to help herself, she tightened her fingers against the other girl’s skin, moving imperceptibly closer. But as soon as the moment came, it was gone. A blur of blonde and neon was attacking her. _Luna,_ Ginny realized.

 

“Why hello, fancy seeing you all here!” Luna spoke loudly into Ginnys ear in a desperate attempt to be heard over the music. Hugs were given, brief words exchanged, and then the four resumed dancing. Hermione moved back towards the crowd and was swallowed by a group of men. Ginny was concerned, not interested in losing her friend right before they were supposed to leave, but took comfort in being able to see the girl smiling and happy. As long as she was safe, everything would be fine.

 

1 am came and went, and the four were realizing they needed food, water, and sleep.

 

“Okay, I know a fantastic chip shop nearby, they close at 2 though so we need to get a move on!” Harry instructed the group. They nodded and Ginny and Hermione threw back the last of their drinks, tossed their cups in a nearby garbage, and made their way through the crowd towards the exit. They fell in line, Harry and Luna falling back to talk about something that had occurred at work the week prior, Ginny in front of them, and Hermione at the lead. The sea of people wasn’t easy to navigate, and Ginny was worried she was going to lose Hermione. Hyped up on the alcohol and drugs and the feeling of everything around them, Hermione was moving quickly, almost too quickly for Ginny to keep up.

 

“Hermione, don’t lose us!” Ginny shouted. Hermione, not even turning around, threw back her arm and laced her fingers into Ginny’s pulling her along steadily. Her skin tingled where they made contact, and Ginny’s heart beat a little faster. _Stop it, Ginny_ she thought to herself. _Hermione’s just trying to keep with us. It doesn’t mean anything. Put it back in your pants._ Too drunk to apparate, they stumbled through the streets of muggle London, looking to the chip shop as a beacon of hope.

 

It was the chip shop where everything changed. Harry and Luna, still deep in conversation, paid no mind to the others as they got in line. Clearly everyone had the same idea as them and a group of inebriated 20 somethings had gathered into the tiny restaurant. Ginny noticed, her heart leaping into her throat, that Hermione still hadn’t let go of her hand. _Chill out_ , Ginny instructed herself, _she’s just drunk._ But when she looked up to say something, Hermione was close. So close. Her eyes fluttered as something passed between them, and then Hermione’s lips were on hers and Ginny was flying again, her heart pounding stronger and faster than the bass had been earlier. Soft lips pressed tentatively against hers, then more firmly. And then Ginny was kissing her back. Their hands squeezed tighter and the moment seemed to last forever, Ginny moving her lips gently against the other girl’s, stealing a taste of her lips with her tongue. Hermione took a step back, chest heaving, eyes glazed from the inebriation but also strong, searching, a hint of concern behind it all.

 

“Oh gods I’m sorry. I’ve never done that before. I don’t know what came over me. And Harry’s standing right there…” Hermione trailed off, meeting the fire in Ginny’s eyes before they both turned to look at him, Ginny with a smile and Hermione with worry crossing her face. But Harry only looked at them and smirked, shooting a knowing look at Luna before resuming his conversation.

 

“I’m so sorry Gin really I think I just drank too much” Hermione worried. But Ginny just smiled back. She was ready to play this game. She was ready to win. Any thoughts of her brother, Hermione’s definitely oblivious boyfriend, flew right out of her mind. She wanted this. But did Hermione want this? Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist and moved closer.

 

“You’re okay. It’s okay. Trust me. But, just…” Ginny hesitated, not wanting to bring up his name and ruin the moment, knowing she couldn’t go on if she didn’t. “What would your boyfriend think about this?”

 

Hermione didn’t even seem to give it a second thought, her eyes dark and her mouth still glistening.

 

“I don’t think he’d mind” she whispered and then they were kissing again and it was more passionate this time, more willing, more…close. Ginny’s tongue coaxed Hermione’s lips open and it was gentle but it was like fire. Ginny felt hot from head to toe, trembling slightly. This was a new boundary for them, a new experience that she never in her life would have expected. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away again, quickly.

 

“Oh gods Harry’s standing right there. Is he even okay with this? Are you going to get in trouble? We probably shouldn’t be doing this he’s going to kill me-“

 

“It’s fine Hermione!” Ginny said with a chuckle. “We have an… understanding of sorts.”

Ginny looked at her and winked, trying her best to help the girl understand what she was saying without breaking the tension between them. It seemed to work and Hermione sank back into Ginny’s arms. Their lips and tongues moved against each other, both of them shaking but otherwise okay. Ginny took a peek at Harry as she turned her head for a better angle, and noticed him talking but otherwise completely enraptured by the sight before him. There was surprise in his eyes, but also lust, and a smile seemed permanently stuck to his face.

 

“He’s welcome to join if he wants,” Hermione said against Ginny’s lips and then Ginny’s heart, which had taken up residence somewhere around her tonsils, leapt impossibly higher. She kissed the girl back, harder this time, and shook one hand out towards Harry in what she was hoping was a “come hither” gesture, but he remained stubbornly in his conversation. It was impolite, Ginny was sure he was thinking, to interrupt a conversation with a dear friend. But Ginny wasn’t going to let that ruin her fun and so she took Hermione’s mouth in another searing kiss with unspoken promises of _later._ If she had it her way, they would have plenty of time as soon as they got home.

 

Hermione’s hands and lips didn’t leave Ginny’s until a huge container of crisps was shoved into her hand, smothered in cheese and sour cream. Ginny hadn’t realized how hungry she was and she reluctantly let go of her friend. They chose a seat outside and ate quietly. Harry finished his fries first, eating so quickly he would have made Ron proud. Every so often Ginny would catch Hermione’s eyes and they would smile at each other. _Gods, I wonder what’s going to happen after we leave_ Ginny thought. Somehow she felt this was the last place they would have the opportunity to pause.

 

They argued but in the end, Luna was right. They couldn’t just apparate home alone. They were all some degree of inebriated except for Luna, who had never been known to drink and who was usually content in her own fantasies, which made her very reliable come time to go home. Luna guided them through the streets to a boarded up apartment building where she walked up a very dilapidated staircase and knocked 3 times on a door. It glowed briefly, a hint of magical energy, and they entered a large room with a fireplace burning brightly in the middle. She pulled a small satchel of Floo powder out of her pocket and smiled.

 

“Okay, get in everyone! Hermione, will you be okay to get home from their house?” Ginny thought she saw a sparkle of something more in Luna’s eye but didn’t question it, she didn’t want to jinx whatever could be happening once they got home. Hermione nodded and smiled, and one by one they took their leave. Harry first, Hermione second, Ginny third. Before Hermione got in the fireplace she smiled at Ginny, squeezing her hand again and pressing her lips against hers briefly.

 

“12 Grimmauld Place, London!” They each shouted in succession, waving goodbye to Luna as they were pulled through the network to Harry and Ginny’s home. Ginny finally popped out from the fireplace, surprisingly gracefully considering her state of intoxication. Harry, ever the loving friend, was already pulling a pillow and blanket from the bedroom and Hermione was on the couch, eyes closed with an arm thrown over her face. Ginny smiled to herself, happy they were all back safe.

 

“It’s alright, just give me a few and I’ll be out of your hair,” Hermione murmured from the couch.

 

“No way in hell, Granger,” Ginny replied. “It’s 3 in the morning and you’re still not okay. Just sleep it off here, you can go home in the morning. I’ll let Ron know.” Ginny walked away, scrawling a quick note to her brother and tying it swiftly to her owl’s leg. With a hoot, the little owl was gone. Ginny walked past the living room into the bedroom. _Ugh I need to get out of these clothes_ she thought as she pulled one of Harry’s t-shirts over her head, discarding the too-short shorts and the minuscule top so popular among muggle women. Hoping the t-shirt would be enough to cover her, along with a pair of black flowered panties, she went back to say goodnight. Hermione was clearly down for the count and Ginny didn’t want to overstep her boundaries.

 

The couch sunk as Ginny sat down.

 

“Can I get you some water?” She asked Hermione and got a grateful nod back. She summoned a glass and tapped it with her wand, filling it with some cool water. Hermione took it and drank greedily, eyes shut, a drop of water trickling down her chin to her chest.

 

“Oh gods I’m so sorry guys. Don’t worry about me. Go have your fun, I don’t want to be a bother. Just maybe a silencing charm if you really love me.” The couch dipped again as Harry sat next to Hermione’s head. He hadn’t said much all night, but seemed contemplative.

 

“No, Harry, go have fun, go have sex with your girlfriend, I’m sorry I’m being a bother.” She didn’t sound upset, necessarily. Just tired. And a little… was that disappointment Ginny heard, lingering beneath her words? She looked at Harry and he looked back intently, before leaning over and kissing Hermione. It was gentle but pointed, Harry pouring his thoughts into that single movement, and Hermione kissed him back eagerly. When he pulled away she looked at Ginny, shocked.

 

“Um, is this even okay with you? Did I do something wrong?” Hermione was beginning to panic, directing her questions at Ginny. But luckily Harry, seeing Ginny frozen with lust and anticipation, knew what to do. He leaned back over and kissed her again, pushing her back against the couch, asserting himself.

 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?” He said throatily, his eyes huge and black. Hermione looked to Ginny once more and she smiled, nodding slightly, taking Hermione’s hand. Yes, this was happening.

 

When they got to the bedroom Hermione ripped off her top and crawled onto the bed. A new energy was flowing through her and she seemingly was made of fire. Her eyes glowing, her breath heavy and hard, staring at her friends with anticipation. It was Harry who spoke again the words Ginny couldn’t seem to get out.

 

“Is Ron going to be okay with this? We don’t want to do anything you’re going to regret come morning. Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Always the responsible one. Ginny had barely had a single thought of her brother, Hermione’s boyfriend, since the chip shop. _Fuck,_ thought Ginny, _this is where it all ends._

 

But it wasn’t.

 

“It’s alright. Really. I want this. Please.” Hermione pleaded. She rubbed her thighs together and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him to her. They met with another searing kiss, right before Ginny’s eyes. _Now or never_ she thought, and she pulled off the oversized t-shirt, climbing into her bed with the two. Ginny was dripping wet, the cool patch pressing against her pussy and shifting with every movement she made. No matter how many times this happened, it was always amazing. Knowing Harry, what he could do, the way he moved, it turned her on even more. She had been in Hermione’s place, felt his hands running all over her, and her whole body throbbed. _Yes_ Ginny thought, a moan slipping through her lips.

 

Hermione was usually a quiet person, but not right now. She was moaning into Harry’s mouth as he grabbed one of her tits roughly. When they took a second to come up for air, she fell back into the pillows.

 

“Fuck, you guys are so hot. Are you sure this is okay?” She groaned out.

“Yes” Ginny whispered and then it was her lips on Hermione’s, intertwining their tongues and placing a gentle hand on the side of her face. Lower, Harry was working on Hermione’s panties, pulling them to the side and grazing her gently with his fingers. He traced up and down the lips of her pussy with one finger, slowly, looking for permission, encouragement. Hermione groaned into Ginny’s mouth as she thrust her hips upwards, searching. Harry sunk his finger inside of her and she squeaked, moving her hips in time with him. Harry’s erection bobbed as he moved faster.

 

“Fuck ‘Mione you’re so fucking wet,” he moaned as he slipped another finger into her. Ginny moved down now, taking one of Hermione’s tiny pink nipples into her mouth as her finger slipped down to trace her clit. Before long, Hermione was screaming, moving wildly as she squirted onto Harry’s fingers and the bed. A large wet spot was forming on the silver sheets. Ginny smiled a big, cat-like smile as Hermione came. _Wow_ was all she had time to think before things began shifting. Hermione grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him down, switching their positions until he was laying against the pillows and her head was between his leg. She looked at his cock contemplatively for a moment before looking up at them through her lashes and running her tongue up his length, wetting it with her spit. Soon her hand joined and she was sucking him, using her hand to get at the inches that her mouth and throat couldn’t take.

 

“Gin, sit on my face,” Harry moaned as Hermione took Ginny’s hand and pulled her to them. Ginny had been so entranced she had forgotten to even join in. She hesitated, and then moved to sit on Harry’s mouth, pressing her wetness against his tongue and facing Hermione to watch her take him. Instead, Hermione sat up for a minute, still rubbing him with her hand, and straddled his waist.

 

“Is this okay?” She asked Ginny. Ginny pulled her close and kissed her, eyes closed but knowing as soon as Harry was firmly sheathed inside. They began to move as one, Harry’s tongue replicating what he was going to Hermione with his dick. Ginny and Hermione kissed frantically, and everything was hands and lips and wet and _yes._

 

“Mmph,” said Harry and Ginny lifted herself up off of his mouth. “Lets switch things up a bit.” Ginny moved to the side but Hermione kept going, grinding wildly on Harry’s cock. Harry was about to cum and Ginny knew if this kept going it was going to end with a very uncomfortable discussion.

 

“It’s alright, I took my potion this morning,” Hermione moaned, reading their thoughts. She stopped for a second and moved her legs, giving her more control over Harry, and she fucked him hard. He moaned as his cock spilled into her, filling her. Hermione shuddered and leaned down, kissing him before slowly pulling herself off with a soft wet sound and a sigh. But instead of getting up and leaving, she turned her attention to Ginny.

 

“Your turn now?” She asked softly. Ginny’s mouth watered and again they shifted. This time, Harry was behind her, sliding two fingers into her as Hermione lay underneath her. It was all so much at once and it was all so _good._

 

_“_ Are you ready babe?” Harry asked before sliding his cock into Ginny. She was so full and so happy. He pounded into her, his cock driving deeper with each thrust as she ate his cum out of Hermione, moaning and writhing beneath them. She tasted so sweet and clean. Ginny couldn’t get enough.

 

They shifted again and it was Ginny and Harry’s fingers sliding in and out of Hermione. Again and it was Hermione tracing Ginny’s clit as Harry’s fingers pumped into her. Again and Hermione’s tongue was tentatively brushing against Ginny’s pussy lips. They were a tangled mess of limbs and lips, moving as one. Ecstasy flowed through Ginny again and again and soon it all blended together. It didn’t matter whose lips and fingers were where, because everything just felt so amazing.

 

Before long, exhausted, the three collapsed into a heap. Hermione settled into the pillows once more, pulling up the blanket and wrapping her arm around Ginny, whose head was on Harry’s chest.

 

“What’s Ron going to have to say about this?” Ginny asked tentatively, basking in the afterglow and becoming conscious of what they just did. Ron was going to hex her into oblivion.

 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Hermione whispered, a smile playing on her lips. And they slept.


End file.
